Since the introduction of digital storage technologies more products are launched for enhancing the end-user experience. Some of these products provide electronic delivery of content, such as text, video and music.
Current music distribution systems require online connection to a computer network, such as the Internet. These products are configured to enable controlled consumption of digital media consumption while allowing content providers to express content rights. The content is inaccessible to a user until a payment or use authorization occurs via a real-time authorization process. Payment or use authorization occurs via a real-time authorization process, whereby the user enters account. The account is transmitted to a payment server computer and is processed. In response, the user is billed by the content provider on-line.
However, on-line connection to the Internet is not always feasible. Furthermore, content providers are reluctant to make full-quality music and other content available to consumers via direct satellite broadcasting or the Internet because of the risk that exact copies of their materials, their core asset, will leave their control and freely circulate among consumers.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.